Bugs' Concert ("Daughters of O'Malley")
Various herald fish pop up until a bird with yellow feathers, and orange beak and feet, and blue eyes flew out from behind. His name is Tweety Bird. He clears his throat. "His royal highness, KING THOMAS O'MALLEY!" A handsome, slightly stocky orange alley cat with a white muzzle, belly, front paws (he has a long one on the right), and a brief trim on the end of his tail, a pair of 4 whiskers, a few hairs on his head, a crimson nose, yellow eyes, black eyebrows, and a teal mertail with clear turquoise fins, wearing a gold crown and cuffs enters, riding in an enormous open seashell being pulled by two dolphins. He also carries a trident. His name is Thomas O'Malley. O'Malley shoots his glowing trident into the sky. Sparks fly out and shower down on the crowd, causing them to cheer in excitement. Tweety spoke up again. "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Constancius BUGS BUNNY!" A A gray bunny with a white muzzle, underbelly, toes, and bottom tail, a pink nose, white buckteeth, and small whiskers, wearing white opera gloves, enters to mild applause, waving. He is riding in a smaller seashell that is being pulled by two seahorses. His name is Bugs Bunny. The seahorses swim fast, making Bugs hold onto the reins. O'Malley speaks to Bugs. "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Bugs." Bugs laughs. Oh, Your Majesty! This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters, they will be spectacular! He is turned upside down in his shell. "Yes, and especially my little Sawyer." says O'Malley. Bugs turns himself right side up. "Yes, yes. She has the most beautiful voice!" He said and then to himself. "If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while." He lands on the stage and straightens the fur on his belly. Then he pulls the music sheet out from his shell and proceeds to podium. He looks up to see if there is anything going on. Nothing is, so Bugs taps the baton three times, smiles, and directs the orchestra. Three clamshells soar up as the bubble curtains part. The clamshells open, revealing six mermaids - two in each clamshell. The first mermaid is a slender, beautiful Saluki dog with tan fur, brown hair and ears, a black nose, blue eyelids with blue eye shadow, and a blue mertail with clear light blue fins, wearing a light blue shell bra. Her name is Rita. The second mermaid is a thin poodle with baby blue fur and a violet mertail with clear lavender fins, wearing a pink bow around her neck and a lavender shell bra. Her name is Georgette. The third mermaid is an Earth pony with a light pink coat, a rosy mane, light blue eyes, and a red mertail with clear light red fins, wearing a red top. Her name is Pinkie Pie. The fourth mermaid is peach bunny with blonde hair, white buckteeth, blue eyes, and a purple mertail with clear lavender fins, wearing a pink top. Her name is Lola Bunny. The fifth mermaid is a light peach lioness with teal eyes, a brown nose, and a chartreuse mertail with clear light yellow fins, wearing a yellow shell bra. Her name is Adult Nala. The sixth and last mermaid is a light peach lioness cub with ruby eyes, a dark red nose, and an orange mertail with clear yellow-orange fins, wearing a cream-colored top. Her name is Young Kiara. Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola Bunny, Adult Nala, and Young Kiara: Oh, we are the daughters of O'Malley O'Malley looks pleased that his daughters said he loves them. Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara: Great father who loves us and named us well Rita Rita: La la la La la la La la LA! Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara: Georgette Georgette: La la la La la la la la la la la la LA! Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara: Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie: La la la! Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara: Lola Lola: La-a la la! Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara: Nala Nala: La la la! Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola Bunny, Nala, and Kiara: Kiara Kiara: La la la LA! Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara: (as a giant clam soars up behind them) And then there is the youngest In her musical debut (vocalizing) Our seventh little sister We're presenting her to you (vocalizing) Cut to behind Bugs, who is still conducting. He turns his head at O'Malley and grins at him, then cut to O'Malley, who is full of anticipation of seeing his seventh daughter. Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara: To sing a song Bugs Bunny wrote Her voice is like a bell Cut to Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara as they all gather around the clam as it opens. Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara: ''She's our sister, Sawya-'' The open clam is revealed that Sawyer is not at the concert. Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara all gasp in surprise that Sawyer is absent. Bugs gasps too. He drops the baton and grimaces in fear. O'Malley is furious as his trident glows and his eyes turn blood red with anger. "SAWYER!!!" he shouts Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Songs Category:SuperJNG18